


Fast and Furious

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Christine - Stephen King, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Faut pas toucher à sa voiture, Mechanophilie, Other, Parade amoureuse routière, Swearing, Traumatized Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: La rencontre entre la Bentley et Christine fait des étincelles, au grand dam de Crowley.
Relationships: Christine/Crowley's Bentley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Série de 3 drabbles écrits pour un defi sur Livejournal. Se base davantage sur le livre Good Omens que sur la série ( qui n'était pas sortie à l'époque où j'ai écrit ce texte ) mais je pense que ça colle aussi. 
> 
> Je décline toute responsabilité pour toute image mentale gravée dans votre esprit suite à la lecture de ce texte !

La Plymouth Fury 1958 rouge et blanche les dépassa et se rabattit brusquement devant la Bentley obligeant Crowley à piler pour ne pas l'emboutir.

« Attention !  
\- Dis ça à cet abruti ! Il a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise c'est pas possible !  
\- Vu ta façon de conduire, je crains que tu sois mal placé pour ce genre de remarque. »

Crowley lui décocha un regard noir avant de freiner en voyant la voiture ralentir subitement puis repartir plein gaz. Poussant un grognement de rage, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« Crowley, non ! J'aime ce corps et je veux le garder ! »

La Plymouth s'était immobilisée dans une carrière déserte. Crowley s'arrêta et descendit, Aziraphale sur les talons.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.  
\- Il est hors de question que je laisse un merdeux se foutre de moi ! »

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour raisonner son compagnon avant de s'immobiliser en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne dans cette voiture... »

C'est alors que la Plymouth redémarra subitement et, manquant de les renverser au passage, entama une curieuse ronde amoureuse autour de la Bentley qui semblait vrombir de plaisir.

Ils pensaient avoir tout vu depuis leur arrivée sur terre mais il durent admettre que le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux était inédit. Crowley porta son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement lorsqu'il vit les deux véhicules frotter leurs pare-chocs avec entrain.

« Elle va me rayer toute la peinture. »

Aziraphale lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en continuant à contempler la scène d'un air abasourdi. Au bout d'un moment, les joues empourprées, il détourna pudiquement le regard.

« C'est un peu gênant tout de même.  
\- Si je retrouve le propriétaire de cette voiture, je le tue ! »


End file.
